


The Horror of Our Love

by wherethefigslie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherethefigslie/pseuds/wherethefigslie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts, as most things related to Hannibal do, with food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aperatif

It starts, as most things related to Hannibal do, with food.

Hannibal always brings his own lunch to the office, and as his meetings with Will become more and more frequent, he brings lunch for Will as well. At first with the excuse that it would be rude not to, then to try a new recipe, and finally just because he feels like it.

“Do you bring all your clients food?” Will asks, stabbing at his poached salmon with unnecessary aggression.

“No,” Hannibal answers, and it’s left at that.

 

Lunch eventually moves into dinner, after Hannibal states that he’s been the epitome of rudeness, having invited Jack Crawford over for dinner and not Will. Will accepts, after some coaxing, and finds himself seated across from Hannibal at the doctor’s elaborately set table that evening.

Halfway through the meal and two glasses of wine bolder, Will sets his fork down.

“Are you courting me?”

Hannibal pauses, fork half way to his mouth. “I beg your pardon?”

“You’re like – “ He struggles to find the right metaphor, scratching at the perpetual stubble on his jaw. “You’re like a cat. Bringing mice and birds to his pet human.”

“You think I’m a cat.”

“I think you think I’m your pet human.”

Hannibal laughs, warm and genuine, and doesn’t deny it.


	2. Amuse-Bouche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night Freddie Lounds goes missing is the night Hannibal decides to introduce Will to liver.

The night Freddie Lounds goes missing is the night Hannibal decides to introduce Will to liver.

He has a simple roast set aside just in case, as he knows Will’s eating habits well enough by now to know that he doesn’t like anything that tastes too strong, too earthy. The plate is arranged just how Will likes it (protein and vegetables not touching each other, no sauce on the vegetables, more salt that Hannibal generally likes to use) and Hannibal waits, watching, fork and knife poised above his plate while Will slices into to his meal.

Will chews, slow and thoughtful, considering the taste.

At long last he swallows and gives a small shrug, “Not bad.”

Hannibal’s smile is almost catlike in its smugness as he tucks into his own meal. The roast will keep until lunch tomorrow.

 

The next case proves to be more difficult for Will than the others had been.  None of them have been easy, of course, each one sending Will to darker and darker places. Each one making it harder and harder for him to pull back.

During this session, they sit in silence for a solid half hour, Will sitting frozen and trembling on the sofa, Hannibal watching him carefully.

At the first sign of relaxation, Hannibal joins Will on the couch and lays a gentle, reassuring hand on his shoulder.

And that’s all it takes before the dam breaks and Will collapses in on himself, arms wrapped tight around his waist, shoulders shaking with his sobs.

Hannibal stays. He stays and he carefully draws Will to him, one hand on his back, the other combing gently through the mess of curls as he does his best to sooth Will. And Will lets him, clutching at Hannibal’s shirt like a child while he cries himself into exhaustion.

Soon enough, he sags against Hannibal, cried out. If he notices the kiss Hannibal presses to his hair, he makes no sign of it.


End file.
